Morty's Crush
by EasterDeer
Summary: Morty begins to develop feelings for his grandpa Rick and isn't too sure what to do about them.. Rated Mature for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing for the show 'Rick &amp; Morty', I simply enjoy writing about it.  
****Pairing/Ship: Morty Smith and Rick Sanchez.  
Plot: Morty begins to develop feelings for his grandpa Rick. (It's a cartoon. Not real.)  
**

* * *

**Chapter One - Morty Develops A Crush  
**

A green light swirled in the garage before settling into the all too common portal. As the portal opened, Rick stepped through with Morty stumbling behind him. The boy's eyes large and glued to the portal as it began to shrink away. His hands locking into Rick's lab coat before the slightly drunken man started for the work table across from them, tossing a few neon crystals into a drawer.

Morty watched his grandpa from the spot he seemed rooted to. His right hand moving to rub at his other arm idly as he stuttered out. "H-Hey, Rick? W-W-What are ya gonna use them, aaah, those crystals for?" The older man turned with a raised brow to his grandson before rolling his eyes. "You sure-sure can be no-eughhe, nosy Mor-TEE." He let out a sigh at the pout that had started on the boy's face. "Just come here."

"R-Really? Okay!" He moved quickly to the older man's side. Fingers gripping at the table as he pulled himself up, slightly, to get a better view. Rick moved behind his grandson, using tweezers to lift out a smaller crystal to bring into Morty's view.

The crystal was bright and as he stared into it, Morty began to feel a small sting behind his eyes. He felt tired all of a sudden. Was it the crystal or did he need a nap? Morty pulled back from the glowing rock, stumbling into Rick's chest as he rubbed at his eyes. He certainly felt exhausted. "Hey that's cool and all, Rick, but um, b-but I think I'm gonna go take a nap."

Rick threw the crystal back into the drawer, like a useless rock. "I-BLUERRFGg I thought you wanted to-to-to know how it worked?" His blue eyes looking down at the boy leaning into him with a questioning look on his face. Morty peeked up with tired eyes at Rick. "Yeah...well later, Rick. I need a-" A large yawn interrupted the kid before he could get the rest out. His hand moving up to rub at an eye.

Rick took Morty by the shoulders and ushered the boy toward the garage door, opening it and giving the boy a light shove through. "Yeah yeah, go sleep kid. I got scien-uuugh-ce to do." Without another word, Rick shut the door leaving Morty on the other side as another yawn poured out of him. He headed to his room and crawled into bed. His sheets still under him as he quickly slipped into sleep.

_"Morty? MORTY! Wake up! I have something to-to-to show you! S-Some-uuggh-something amazing!"_

_Morty felt his grandpa shaking his shoulders. He let a groan and opened his eyes, coming face to face with Rick. He let out a startled yelp as his hands snapped to the older man's shoulders. "R-Rick! Wha-Wha-What are you doing!" You'd think by now Morty would be used to his grandfather waking him like this, but no matter how often it happened, it still seemed to wake him with a shock._

_Rick moved a hand from Morty's shoulders and began to pet at the boy's curly brown hair. "Cal-BLUUGGH-Calm down, Morty! I want to show you something! Something about SCIENCE!" Morty let out a long sigh, still clearly tired. When Rick pulled back, Morty moved to get out of bed, hands going to rub at his eyes only to be stopped by Rick's hands locking around his wrists._

"R-R-Rick?" Was all that stumbled, poorly, from Morty's lips. Eyes locked on the older man's hands with confusion. As he looked up, Morty was met with Rick leaning in to press a kiss to the boy's own. Startled, yet again, Morty let out a strangled cry as he jerked back down to his bed. "RICK! Wha-Wha-" Before he could continue his grandfather had already moved to catch the boy's lips again. With a jerk, Morty moved his head to face away from the older man. Face stained a red tint. He felt Rick move again and snapped his hands free and shoved them into Rick's shoulders, keeping the man, somewhat, back from him. "What-What are you doing!" His voice cracked with his stutter.

"Science, Morty. Science." Rick smiled before pinning Morty's hands back to the bed and pressing another kiss to the boy."

"UUUUGGGGGGGAAAAHHH!" Morty bolted up and fall into the floor. A pained groan leaving him as his family burst into his room. His mother, Beth, was first and had a look of pure panic. Following her was his father Jerry and his sister Summer. Morty wiggled up into a sitting position. Eyes large and face red. He looked about the room to find his grandfather absent. Morty brought a hand to his head, mumbling out, 'Just a dream.'

"Morty, don't tell me you were having another nightmare." His mother gave a skeptical look before she fully entered the room, kneeling down to her son and looking him over. "Why's his face all red?" Summer's comment was followed by a slight laugh. He didn't hear much of what was said after that besides his father mentioning that he had no time for this. Morty turned a smile up to his mother. "I-I, er, I'm fine. J-J-J-Just a dream. Hey, um, Where's Rick?" Beth knitted her brows together in thought. "Probably in the garage- MORTY!"

Before she had finished the sentence, Morty was up and racing out of the room, nearly falling down the stairs in his rush. He halted just outside the garage door. A hand moving to rub nervously at the back of his neck. With a quick breathe Morty opened the door and peered inside. Rick sat at a work bench fiddling idle with the neon crystals from earlier, pausing to take a sip from his flask. As he sat the flask aside, Rick turned his attention to the door. A bored look on the man's face as a brow lifted slowly.

"Yeah Mo-BLEEEUGH-Morty? Done napping? Ya, uuugh, You were asleep for hours. Thought you were dead." When the younger didn't respond, Rick turned back to the crystals. Taking a hammer in hand and bringing it down on several, turning them to powder. Morty watched for a moment longer before finally entering, only to stop a foot from his grandfather. "I aaaah, I had a bad dream."

Rick turned to in his chair to fully face the boy, the same bored look on his face. "And? Dreams are just a series of thoughts, images, a-and sensations occurring-BuuuGh- in a person's mind during sleep. They, They can't hurt you, Morty."

* * *

**Chapter Two: Morty begins questioning his dream while attempting to avoid his grandpa. Rick begins to notice a change in Morty's behavior.**


	2. To inform you why there is no update YET

**Disclaimer: I own nothing for the show 'Rick &amp; Morty', I simply enjoy writing about it.  
****Pairing/Ship: Morty Smith and Rick Sanchez.  
Plot: Morty begins to develop feelings for his grandpa Rick. (It's a cartoon. Not real.)  
**

* * *

****Chapter Two: Morty begins questioning his dream while attempting to avoid his grandpa. Rick begins to notice a change in Morty's behavior.****

**I promise to update this soon! I know I may have gotten at least seven ppl's hopes up with this update and it's not even a chapter. I moved recently and have NO internet. As soon as it's hooked up I will publish the next two chapters. I want to take this slow, but not this slow! GEEZ! Anyway. I want to move into the story slowly. Make sure everything is understandable and has a good plot! I promise to update soon, thank you for the reviews, and I hope to be posting a real chapter in a week!**


End file.
